Sayonara
by Meikoow
Summary: La fin de One Piece. Luffy revient six ans plus tard, pour revoir un être cher à ses yeux depuis très longtemps. Et il 'lui' raconte.. (OS)


**.**

**.**

**.**

Il s'était avancé au milieu de la plaine. Ses cheveux noirs devenus un peu plus longs au court des années passées flottaient dans le vent. L'air frais envahit son corps. Plus il marchait, plus le vent lui faisait face. Comme pour l'avertir qu'il entrait sur un lieu sacré. Mais Luffy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait y aller. Il avait promis.

Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois. Et ce jour là, il _lui_ avait juré de ne revenir que lorsqu'il aura accompli ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour _lui._ Pour eux. Alors le voilà. Il lui faisait face, maintenant.

- Salut, c'est moi.

Quand il prononça ces mots, ce fut comme une formule magique. Le vent avait cessé. Les brins d'herbe arrêtèrent de s'agiter dans la danse folle des courants d'air. Il s'assit sur le col calmement. Il avait la tête baissée.

Des images ressurgirent dans son esprit. Des souvenirs. De lui, de ses amis. De tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Ces fragments de mémoire enfouit le jeune homme dans un sentiment de nostalgie profonde. Il sourit.

- Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Aucune réponse. Mais son sourire s'élargit de plus bel. Il savait qu'_il_ l'écoutait. Le silence lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids se retirait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Je suis venu, comme promis. Un peu en retard, je sais...

Il sortit une bouteille de son épais manteau noir, brodé de boutons d'or. Il ne buvait jamais, d'habitude. Sauf dans les rares occasions. Et là, c'était une occasion spéciale. Il se le permettait. De toute façon, _il_ l'aurait obligé. Il souria en s'imaginant la scène. Il but une gorgée. Puis une autre. Encore une petite.

Il posa la bouteille devant lui. Son sourire s'était effacé. Les souvenirs continuaient de déferler dans sa tête. Et plus ça allait, plus il souffrait. Mais il refoula sa tristesse. Il s'était juré de garder la tête de haute et de ne pas pleurer.

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux d'un air calme. Le jeune homme passa sa main entre ses mèches.

- Ah, oui. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je ne porte plus ce chapeau... n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa tomber sa main vers un brin d'herbe qu'il arracha. Il baissa la tête de nouveau. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien. Il reporta son attention sur la bouteille et but une fois de plus quelques gorgées. Le saké lui faisait du bien.

- Ça vient de chez nous, tu sais ?

Il avait placé la bouteille en face de lui, un air de fierté sur son visage.

- Le même que ce jour-là. Quand on s'est fait cette promesse...

Il baissa les yeux, un peu perdu dans le vide. L'herbe se plia de nouveau sous sa peau. Les brins verts caressèrent doucement sa chair, comme pour le consoler. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie submergea son corps. Il ferma les yeux, lentement réconforté par cette force de la nature qui semblait le comprendre. Ça faisait du bien.

- Je suis heureux, maintenant. Mes amis sont toujours avec moi. Même si maintenant tout est fini, ils continuent de me suivre.

Il rigola.

- Tu connais Kôta ?

Aucune réponse. Le jeune garçon continuait quand même. Il avait mis sa main plate devant lui, à une certaine hauteur du sol.

- Un gosse haut comme ça, maintenant. Il vient d'avoir deux ans. Il venait à peine de dire ses premiers mots qu'il est déjà en train de hurler 'pirate' ici, 'pirate' par-là... haha.

Un nouveau courant d'air fit voler ses mèches noires. Comme si le vent rigolait avec lui.

- Son père est très fier de lui. D'ailleurs, il est un pirate renommé, tu sais ? En tant que capitaine, je suis fier de lui également.

Un silence l'interrompit un instant. Le jeune garçon releva la tête en fermant les yeux. Le nom de ses amis défila à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

- Nami est toujours aussi féroce, même si elle refuse de montrer son fond généreux. Sanji a fait connaître sa cuisine à travers le monde entier. Franky se donne corps et âme pour notre bateau qui en voit des vertes et des pas mures...

Il se mit à rire. Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant droit devant lui.

- Oh, tu savais qu'on avait un nouveau bateau ? La fin du Thousand Sunny nous a meurtri un moment.

Le garçon se mit à méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il revoyait les images du Sunny complètement mal en point, en train de disparaitre peu à peu au fond de la mer... C'était comme pour leur premier navire. Ils les avaient vu s'en aller paisiblement. D'un air calme. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière partie de leur âme se volatilise dans le ciel.

Il inspira profondément, comme pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

- Mais notre fantastique charpentier nous en a construit un encore mieux ! Il a repris les caractéristiques du Merry et du Sunny. Du coup, on dirait que les deux âmes de nos fidèles navires sont encore parmis nous.

Après une courte pause, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos. L'herbe fraiche collée contre sa nuque le fit frissonner un instant. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Brook a composé une chanson rien que pour nous. Tu veux l'entendre ?

Aucune réponse, toujours. Mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention. Il se mit à fredonner. L'air se berça en se fondant au milieu de la brise tiède de fin de soirée.

Le garçon chantait, et partout autour de lui, la nature se taisait. Elle écoutait. La mélodie passait dans le lit d'un vent calme. Les notes disparaissaient dans la plaine, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'ajoutaient. C'était une sorte de berceuse qui apaisait les alentours.

Les arbres dansaient. Les feuilles mortes tournoyaient, imitant une valse. Les oiseaux cessaient de piailler. Tout. Tout était devenu calme. Tout sauf le vent qui, dans un air enjoué, agitait les brins d'herbe et les cheveux du jeune homme qui fredonnait des paroles.

Elles parlaient de sa vie. De leur vie. Leur vie depuis leur premier voyage sur la mer. Leur vie depuis leur première bataille. Leur vie depuis leur première victoire. Depuis leur première sensation d'être libre. Elles parlaient de leur vie de pirate depuis le tout début. Le commencement.

Le jeune homme cessa de chanter. Le silence revint quelques instants.

- Tout le monde la connait par coeur, depuis le temps qu'il nous la chante.

Il referma les yeux pour se remémorer ces moments où Brook leur fredonnait le même air. Il prenait son violon, parfois sa guitare. Et l'équipage reprenait vie. Ce type était un véritable enchanteur...

L'homme se redressa.

- Robin va bien, elle aussi. Elle écrit beaucoup de livres en ce moment... La Marine essayent de les interdir à la vente, mais ils n'y parviennent pas beaucoup.

Il ria.

- Chopper est un grand médecin reconnu. Partout où on passe, il ne peut s'empêcher de soigner tous les malades qu'il trouve. Hé, il a su s'occuper de Sanji alors qu'il était au bord de la mort, tu sais ?

Il reprit sa bouteille de saké et avala plusieurs gorgées. La sensation légèrement pétillante au fond de sa gorge lui fit du bien. Il ne restait plus que la moitié de la bouteille. Lui qui ne buvait jamais autant, il supportait plutôt bien, on dirait.

- Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé d'Usopp. J'en venais, justement.

Il posa la bouteille, inspira un grand coup d'air, et regarda droit devant lui.

- Il entrainait des gamins. Il voulait leur apprendre à devenir des tireurs d'élite renommés. C'était amusant à voir. Il leur racontait ses histoires bidons chaque fois que son rôle lui montait à la tête. Fallait voir ça...

Il se mit à rire, repensant à ces instants où Usopp prenait la pose héroïque, et qu'il inventait ses histoires de chasse aux monstres des mers grands comme une île entière.

- Il était reparti voir la fille qu'il aimait, à cette période. Il lui avait promis qu'à son prochain retour, ils se marieraient.

Il marqua une longue pause. Sa tête s'était abaissée, ses mains avaient agrippé une touffe d'herbe située là. Le garçon faisait tout pour contenir ses larmes. Mais ses yeux étaient quand même devenus humides. Il ne voulait plus y repenser, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'un souvenir de ce jour refaisait surface, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions.

- Mais finalement... on dirait que la vie en a décidé autrement, pour lui.

Il se força à sourire, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il secoua la tête. Voulant définitivement chasser cette sensation désagréable au coeur. Comme s'il lui en manquait une partie. C'était presque ça. Pour lui, perdre quelqu'un de précieux lui faisait perdre une partie de son coeur. Une partie de son âme. Après tout, c'était comme sa famille. C'était un bout de lui-même...

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il reprit vite ses esprits.

- Zoro, lui, entraine déjà Kôta à tenir une épée. Enfin, il le fait quand il en a l'occasion. Après tout, la vie sur les mers ne lui permet pas de voir son fils tous les jours. Mais il tient le coup... D'ailleurs, quand ce n'est pas lui qui l'entraine, c'est sa femme. Avec deux parents épéistes, je ne vois pas ce que Kôta pourrait faire d'autre que de manier des lames !

Le jeune homme rigola. Il revoyait le bout de chou en train de forcer sur ses muscles pour réussir à porter la petite épée en bois.

Il posa ses deux mains derrière lui en se penchant en arrière. Le vent s'engouffra dans son cou. Il voulait rester comme ça un petit peu plus longtemps...

- Ça fait six ans, maintenant. Six ans depuis qu'on s'est réunis à nouveau, moi et mes amis, après cette guerre. C'est beaucoup, hein ?

Aucune réponse.

Ses mèches de cheveux s'envolait en bataille. Il posa à nouveau sa main dessus.

- J'ai redonné le chapeau à Shanks. Après tout, on se l'était promis.

Il dessina un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. Puis il se releva. Il prit la bouteille de saké et s'avança. Elle était à moitié vide, maintenant. Le garçon la mit à bonne hauteur, et il versa son contenu sur la pierre face à lui.

- Faut bien partager, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ria pour lui-même. Puis quelqu'un l'interpela dans son dos. Il tourna la tête, face à la lumière orangée que lui offrait le soleil couchant. Ses rayons ne lui permettaient pas de voir entièrement l'homme qui se tenait là. Mais le garçon reconnut l'ombre de trois fourreaux à son côté.

Il sourit, et se tourna à nouveau vers la pierre en face de lui.

- Je dois y aller. On dirait qu'on m'attend. Tu vas pas me croire, mais je suis un capitaine plutôt sérieux, en ce moment, tu sais ?

Aucune réponse. Mais il n'en attendait pas. Il n'en avait jamais attendu. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu, de toute façon. Il regarda une des gouttes de saké coulisser entre les lettres gravées dans la pierre tombale.

- Sabo aurait aimé être là, mais il m'a dit que c'était à moi seul de me bouger pour cette fois. Même sans toi il reste mesquin.

Il ria une fois de plus. Il rangea sa bouteille de saké désormais vide, puis il se tourna, faisant une fois de plus face à l'horizon orangé. Il commença à s'éloigner peu à peu. Le vent reprit son souffle agité avant que Luffy, tout en rejoignant ses compagnons au loin, dans son lourd manteau noir et distingué, comme un véritable Roi des Pirates, ne dise dans un murmure que seules ses lèvres entendraient :

- Au revoir, mon frère.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis sadique envers moi-même, mais j'avais envie de poster ce court épilogue imaginaire de One Piece, que j'avais à coeur. Même s'il est un peu (beaucoup) triste, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu...<em>

_Message Post-publication_ (je sais pas si ça se dit...) : _Merci pour vos réviews ! C'est encourageant (:_


End file.
